parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Furry Destination: Flaming Flight (Final Destination)
''The First Time, Death Found Them Soaring…'' After Lion Guard leader Kion has a terrifying premonition of his and his classmates’ flight to Hawaii, Pavilion Airlines Flight 504, crashing just shortly after takeoff due to an engine failure, killing everyone on board (including himself, his family, and his best friends), Kion barely manages to convince the gang and several other potential casualties to take an alternate flight before witnessing the disaster inevitably take place. He soon realizes, however, that not only has he cheated his “rightful” fate, but he has also forced Death itself (personified as an unseen, battle-scarred gray wolf) to restore the rift his actions created between life and death—by killing his friends off one by one as he desperately tries to save them. Main Characters (Cast) '''' *Casualties of the disaster **Casualties of the aftermath Alex Browning – Kion (The Lion Guard) Barbara Browning – Nala (The Lion King Duology) Billy Hitchcock – Dusk Davidson horse ** Blake Dreyer – Starlight Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Carter Horton – Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) ** Christa Marsh – Vixie (Fox and the Hound) * Clear Rivers – Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fuli (The Lion Guard), and Adolescent Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) George Waggner – Foxrun Blacktop fox * Ken Browning – Simba (The Lion King Duology) Larry Murnau – Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Agent Schreck – Agent Hunt Howler wolf Terry Chaney – Adult Vitani (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) ** Tod Waggner – Tod (Fox and the Hound) ** Valerie Lewton – Rita (Oliver & Company) ** Agent Weine – Samson “Smartstuff/Calculus” Maxwells William Bludworth – Tony (Alpha and Omega) As Themselves: Marcellus, Christopher, and Priscilla Michaels Ronnie and Stuart Maxwells Dawn Waterfall Joel J., Kristin, and Jonathan Johnson Bethany “Beatrice” Davidson horse Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Additional Casualties: Zachary “Zack the Cat” Yvonne cat Phoenix Eagleson eagle Rosette Vincent shepherd Isabelle Lawrence kangaroo Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Adolescent Dingo (Balto Trilogy) 'Trivia' *· This is the first P.A. parody to focus predominately on the “kids” in the team, the Takeoff 25, as well as some of their classmates (the first time the latter are introduced). It’s also the first of several subsequent parodies to be based on a horror series. *· This is Kion’s first protagonist role in P.A. parodies, and his second major one since Awesome Me 3: Matthew’s Destiny. *· This parody marks the second appearance of Tony the Wolf since 2012 (Phase Awesomeness). Rita also make a major appearance for the second time since the Awesome Me ''series. *· Because of the numerous deaths involved in this and upcoming parodies, this parody isn’t canon as related to other P.A. parodies; in other words, it didn’t really happen in the grand scheme of events. 'Deaths, Signs, Clues, and Warnings' *· The flight Kion, his friends, and his classmates would’ve gone on was Flight 504. The number 504 has medical applications, specifically for students. *· Kion’s mane sort of resembles fire. On the plane, he would’ve burned to death with the other remaining passengers. *· Two of the would-have-been casualties, Vitani and Kovu, are related to Kion through Kovu’s marriage to Kiara, Kion’s sister, who was also supposed to be a victim. *· Isabelle, crushed by an unbalanced statue in a museum, imitates one in the airport and finds it hard to ''keep her balance. *· Dingo is obsessed with halving things (food, paper, wood, numbers, etc.) until a metal pane randomly flies in his direction from a construction site and halves him. Right in front of Stuart (the math genius), too. *· Vitani gets hit by a bus after figuratively throwing Kion under the bus for trying to warn her and the other about Death, as well as Kovu for provoking him. *· Jonathan is the first member of the Takeoff and also was supposed to be the first victim. He’s saved by Kion, however, sparing him from being bludgeoned by a falling suitcase. *· Joel would have been number 3 on Death’s list, incinerated first. In real life, he’s nearly killed by a falling streetlight, knocked over by an out-of-control golf cart that had just been carrying Bethany to her death—although she too was spared. It goes without saying that Joel had just given the “rock on” sign (involving three fingers) to compliment the close save. *· Dawn, a dolphin (and consequently a marine mammal), ironically nearly drowns after locking herself in the shower with a clogged drain and the water on. Naturally, Kion has to save her (not from drowning, but from being electrocuted by the TV hanging above the shower), though not before Polar gets there first and casues more havoc. *· Tod, too, is killed in a bathtub, but due to being choked by a clothesline. He’d just being getting “choked up” (emotional, pun intended) about Vixie’s death. *· Zack (Tod’s close friend after Copper), after catching himself on fire, stumbles onto a propane tank in a neighboring yard after slipping on the tiles of a swimming pool (which he was trying to jump into), killing himself in the resulting explosion. The number on the tank, interestingly enough, started with 504. Also, a nearby street sign read “Slippery When Wet”. *· Rita’s subsequent death (following Vitani) also involves an explosion. Just before, after reporting Kion’s “suspicious” behavior to the FBI, she’d commented, “You can’t fight fire with fire, Kion.” *· Dusk is the only member of the group, other than Kovu, willing to meet Death on his own terms. In fact, he states in his own words, “When the sun sets on my time, I’ll be ready.” Obviously, Dusk’s name itself proves ominous in this respect. Also, Dusk was killed in the same incident with Kovu (which he wanted to happen), and that late in the evening: he gets decapitated by a piece of metal from Kovu's car, shortly after Kion told him he was losing his head ''(crazy). *· Vinyl Scratch, a DJ, gets too pumped up with her music and fails to notice a sliding speaker edging towards her—until it topples on top of her. She’d been playing an instrumental titled, “Death’s Beat ''Drop”. *· Phoenix and Rosette decide to take a flight in a private jet, which crashes in much the same way as Flight 504. Ironically, before the two take off, Kovu teasingly asks Rosette, “Did you cute gals check the engines?” *· Speaking of Kovu, after the shaken prince scathingly blames Kion in a cinematic, climatic confrontation for not “seeing the signs” of Death’s intentions, he gets crushed by a theater sign after demanding to know who’s next. Moments before, Kovu had also knocked a loose street sign into the road to save Kion from being killed by a speeding vehicle. Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Final Destination Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Final Destination Movie Spoofs